Hurt You Good
by DoubleMMia
Summary: Michonne and Andrea deal with the aftermath of escaping the Prison in their own way. Contains mentions of triggering scenes, so please be warned.


**Hurt You Good**  
_Michonne and Andrea deal with the aftermath of escaping the Prison in their own way._

* * *

It felt strange being in a locked room surrounded by weapons, but perhaps that was because Andrea still hadn't gotten used to the fact that right now being in a locked room surrounded by weapons was also one of the things that made her one of the safer people in this house right now.

She supposed it shouldn't be as strange as it felt, but she very rarely felt normal anymore in spite of the world being changed for almost a year now, in fact she couldn't even remember the last time she had breathed properly since this whole apocalypse had happened; well, apart from that one time in Woodbury where…

The memory of Woodbury made her stiffen against the body she lay next to and with a hand she stifled the most strongest sob she had ever experienced, eyes stinging with a disgust and sadness as memories of what had happened there made her stomach churn angrily in a way that caused her to sit up and retreat away from the sleeping companion next to her and crawl over towards the open window of the room.

The window in general wasn't that high so the blonde didn't feel too much like she was in danger when she glanced over the side to see that true to their word, Rick and Morgan were on watch with their respected weapons resting on their laps; a sight that made Andrea sigh in relief before she sunk back down to her respected place underneath the window ledge.

It had been a tough call to arrive at what Rick called Morgan's 'sanctuary' considering the amount of firepower and walkers that had been coming at them, from both Woodbury and the prison equally once they had been swarmed at the dead of night with nothing to protect them but the darkened corridors (Hershel had named them the 'tombs') and even then passing through them was just as much of a death sentence as an escape; but they had managed despite the loss – Andrea swallowed hard, the loss of others still weighed heavily on her mind – and so it had been a blessing to finally sleep for the night.

She closed her eyes and inhaled heavily, hand coming upwards to rub at her forehead in a foolish attempt to still the pounding headache that she felt coming on from the lack of light she had seen for the past three days; of course having these headaches were one of the smaller downsides of being trapped in utter darkness for two of the days before being hauled through a corridor of darkness on the third day.

At that thought Andrea brought her hand down to touch the long jagged scar on her cheek, grimacing at the rugged texture that she could feel against her fingers and how despite everything she tried to tell herself, she couldn't get over the fact that the Governor had now marked her in a way that affected her very appearance; tainting her very face with his presence so it made it almost unbearable to look at her own reflection.

Andrea dreaded to think what Michonne thought of it considering the brutal beating she had received off the Governor less than 24 hours ago, but the blonde woman hadn't had the time to voice her concerns even if she had got over the fact that Michonne's beating had somewhat been her fault (_"not your fault," Michonne had told her the moment the blonde woman had begun to untie the rope around the warrior's wrists_) as once she and Michonne had left Woodbury they were being hunted all the way to the prison.

The blonde found herself glancing over at her sleeping companion, eyes glancing downwards to examine the bruised eyelid that looked like death and illness combined into one; a sight that instantly caused Andrea to wince in anger before she cupped her own face in her hands with thoughts of everything she could have done differently flashing to and from the front and back of her mind.

'_I tried so hard and…'_ Andrea's thought remained unfinished at the gentle knock at the door and Carol's voice floating in through the cracks of the decaying wood and how her companion jumped up from her sleeping position, eyes wide and body poised as though she was ready to attack.

The sight brought a smile to Andrea's face before she could actually stop herself, yet that soon changed at the embarrassed look that crossed over Michonne's face before the hazel-eyed woman settled back down onto the make-shift bed with her face directed towards the door.

"Rick says that your watch is going to be taken over by Tyreese and Daryl," Carol's voice sounded lost, the usual warmth that came with it whenever Andrea talked to the woman now gone and instead was replaced with a hardness that made the blonde woman swallow in guilt. "Just thought I should let you two know, in case…"

"Thanks." Michonne cut the woman off gruffly; turning on her stomach and lifting her face up to stare directly in Andrea's direction, "why are you over there?"

Andrea found herself shrugging; sighing deeply as she gingerly pulled herself forward on the dusty floor to get back towards Michonne and their shared make-shift bed, "couldn't sleep I guess. And it's really hard to sleep on my left side because of the, you know, the scar."

Michonne's gaze darkened at the mention of the scar and for half a moment Andrea thought the other woman was going to yell at her, however was pleasantly surprised when instead of receiving a berating she received a warm hand pressed to her cheek and for another hand to curl around her neck until the blonde woman was sprawled on top of the warrior with her right cheek listening to the beat of Michonne's heart.

It was a steady rhythm, nothing like Andrea's own that battled against her rib cage like some animal trying desperately to escape from its prison (the irony of her thought caused her to flush slightly in rage) yet at the same time it was such a strong beat against her ear that it dulled all her other senses until all she could hear was the sound of the beat and her own loud, heavy breathing.

A thumb traced her lower lip which stilled her breathing for half a moment before said thumb connected with the rugged texture of her scar that was engraved into the very corner of her mouth, the tingling sensation it brought making Andrea stiffen and for the soft touch that had been on her lips to stop halfway between her left ear and the very back of her neck.

"It's ugly," it was the first thing that came to Andrea's head at Michonne's touch on the scar that had been left by the Governor, a constant reminder to them both on what they had both lost to this man and a reminder that he had also been the one that had helped them drift apart, "and it…It already gives too many memories."

Her face was already being pulled forward by her chin with a strength behind it that made Andrea giggle slightly under her breath (it was no time for giggles of course as her guilt often liked to remind her) at seeing the tip of a tongue being poked out from the tiniest crevices of Michonne's lips. "It's not ugly and," the warrior leaned up to press a kiss to the blonde's lips, forcing Andrea down her body slightly, "it's not your fault."

The guilt is still there at the bottom of Andrea's stomach, bubbling and fierce and fiery and with that realization she wrenched herself away from the other woman's kiss with a sound escaping her throat that sounded a mix of a groan and a whine. "Don't."

Michonne had been leaning in to kiss her again yet her words made the woman pause before she sighed and instead rested her head against Andrea's scarred cheek, hot breath being pressed onto the blonde's neck with an intensity that almost made Andrea cave into the desire she could feel just about threatening to bubble to the surface.

"I'm not disgusted," Michonne reminded her with a small press of her lips against Andrea's chin, the kiss tender enough that it didn't cause the stirring within Andrea's stomach to intensify any further. "I'm not angry, I'm not…ashamed."

The last word made Andrea bite down on her lower lip hard to repress her angry growl. "I am."

The afterthought of 'for letting the twisted son of a bitch lay his hands on me' remained just that, an afterthought.

Again fingers caressed her scar, it was like being reminded of what was real and what wasn't and for a moment Andrea found herself back in her old crappy Honda driving with Amy through Florida as they waved goodbye to their parents – wide smiles on their faces and the sun beating down on them as they passed through the gates of the city and out into the open of the world with no thought of the end even being close to the front of their minds.

Michonne had a tough grip on her chin, a grip that caused Andrea's jaw to ache slightly when the woman turned her head to press another comforting kiss to the side of her head, a kiss that whilst was affectionate and made Andrea shiver at the tenderness of it, it also had the effect of the pent up frustration starting to spill out in her every movement as once more she moved away from Michonne's embrace and wrapped the other woman up in her arms, pressing down with all her weight until Michonne had no choice but to fall back against the mattress.

Michonne was tense against her, it was an indignant tension that Andrea could recognize from far off and yet it did nothing to stop her from letting her hand slide underneath the thin tank top of the other woman and let her nails scratch at the darkening bruises and scars she could feel on her companion's skin; she had only a small hope that this would calm the other woman somewhat, and was proven right instantly at how all she got for a response was Michonne's body to become more and more stiff against her until Andrea felt as though she would be more comfortable sleeping on a rock.

"Talk to me, please," Andrea requested softly in the other woman's ear, nuzzling back down to settle her face against Michonne's neck to inhale the heady scent of sweat and blood that clung to her companion like grime. "Don't push me out no matter how much you want to, because I know you're angry underneath this calm façade you put up; please just say something, yell at me, hit me, scream at me, just _do_ something."

She had said the wrong thing, she must have for the way Michonne once more sat up straight with a force that made Andrea gasp as a strong hand settled at the very back of her neck, cradling her neck firmly so that all she could see was the hurt look that had turned Michonne's expression into a scowl so severe it felt as if the other woman was cutting into her very chest with nothing but her eyes as the weapon.

"You think I'd ever raise my hand to hit you?" Michonne's eyes were full of hurt just as much as anger and both of them did not fail in making Andrea feel as though she has made one of the worst mistakes in her life in allowing her previous words escape her lips.

"I had a gun on you before, it seems only fair," Andrea can't actually stop no matter how much she wants to because it's somewhat true isn't it? She had had a gun on Michonne once, and all to defend the scum that her companion had torn apart (quite literally) only hours ago. "I know I'd like to hit myself at how much I messed up when it came to the Governor, it wouldn't surprise me if you wanted to hit me even a little bit."

That only seemed to make Michonne more frustrated and with a grunt she grabbed both of Andrea's legs to wrap around her waist before she rolled them over onto the mattress so that she towered over the blonde with her scowl still set on her face, it was an expression that shouldn't have made Andrea forget everything momentarily and laugh but it was and perhaps that wasn't as bad as she made it to be.

Once her laughter had stilled into an uneasy panting at the feel of Michonne on top of her, Andrea reached her own hand up to curl around the other woman's cheek just as her companion had did so to her only moments ago; apart from this time she chose to let her thumb to press down on the full lips of her companion's, robbing Michonne of the little speech she had.

The silence should have been suffocating but in fact it was quite the opposite as Andrea tightened her legs over the other woman's hips and stroked down Michonne's cheek, down her neck and chest to rest just above the darker-skinned woman's heart, her green eyes narrowed slightly as she took in the heaving chest and the light sheen of sweat that was barely visible in the dim lighting of the room.

Andrea smiled at the huff that left Michonne's mouth, her words acidic yet tender in a way that pulled at the blonde woman's heart. "You make me so fucking angry with you when I wasn't moments before; its bullshit."

It only made Andrea press harder on the lip her thumb already covered. "Sorry."

"You're not," Michonne responded with a roll of her eyes that didn't quite match the warmth in the tone, not that any of that mattered either way when the woman pressed down her full body weight on the blonde with a sigh that Andrea mimicked with her nose pressed into the other woman's collar.

"I am," Andrea murmured with a conviction in her tone that had not been there before, the tone causing the humorous air that had been between them only seconds before to dissipate into something headier and lurid, "I'm sorry for…"

Michonne interrupted her again by pressing the blonde's chin up with her thumb, cutting Andrea away from her speech until all she could see was the plump skin of Miconne's lips only inches away from her and how the once dry eyes now shone with tears that caused a lump to appear at the very back of Andrea's throat.

"Stop it now," Michonne warned with a tone that caused Andrea to wrap her arms around the darker woman's neck, pulling as gently as she could until Michonne sagged in her arms and all she could taste was the saltiness of her lips and the aftertaste of whiskey on Michonne's tongue- the drink she had drunk from Morgan's casket as soon as they had been put in this room together being the very catalyst on why Michonne had fallen asleep so early.

Andrea turned her face to the side slightly to deepen the kiss, shivering immediately at the sensation of Michonne's hair tickling the rough texture of her cheek and how all of a sudden it felt more like a trophy rather than the sad little wound that had been inflicted on her by a man whom she knew would haunt her dreams for many nights to come; yet with Michonne above her, loving her like she was and Andrea returning the same comfort (hands still scratching and smoothing at the bruises and scars), perhaps it wasn't much of a victory for Phillip Blake after all.

Michonne's thumb stroked over the scar in question, drawing a smile from Andrea once more at the shudder of desire it brought to settle right in between her legs and the gasp that was echoed into the other woman's mouth.

No. Definitely not the victory the Governor had been looking for.

Still when Andrea pulled away she could just about make out the reminiscent remains of tears that had been in her companion's eyes, the reminder of them being the reason why Andrea moved up to kiss underneath each of Michonne's eyes before she rolled her over onto her back, elbows resting on either side of the darker woman's head whilst the rest of her body lay in between Michonne's legs.

Andrea decided to test the waters (just a little) by grounding her hips downwards, laughter threatening to burst from her mouth at how the result was that Michonne's eyes immediately closed and a hissed grunt was heard faintly in the silence of the room. It was a reaction that made the blonde feel both intrigued and guilty at the same time, for was it really a good time to be doing this considering the past events that had occurred less than 24 hours ago.

"Do you…" Andrea was about to ask before she was cut off by Michonne's hand pressing up to her mouth, stopping her from speaking and groaning out loud at the hot kisses that were starting to trickle up and down her throat, starting at first from her chin until Michonne stopped at her collar to suck on her skin there.

Soon enough Michonne's kisses turned more and more passionate and before Andrea knew it her companion had wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling her down into a kiss that halted any resistance on what Andrea wanted when it came to the woman under her and caused her to tangle her fingers into the thick locks of Michonne's hair; pulling her deeper and deeper until Andrea didn't know who was who and what was what anymore.

It was too good and too much all at once, it was something she didn't think she rightly deserved but something she took regardless, and yet when Michonne's hands tugged desperately at her vest jacket all Andrea could do was pull away from the other woman's embrace and tug the top half of her layers off until she was bare for all of Michonne to see.

Michonne looked at her like she was a drowning man and she was the only source of oxygen left in this world, and it was that look that drove Andrea into kissing the other woman as though it was the only thing that mattered in this godforsaken world – and maybe it was, maybe it was the only thing she should care about now, maybe that had to be the only thing that rooted her to Earth right now.

She let Michonne's hands slide up her abdomen, skilled and rough hands pressed into the bones there with a tenderness Andrea hadn't known the other woman had in her when it came to desire but accepted it gladly with her tongue sliding over Michonne's own eagerly in her mouth, sucking on it one moment before retracting and licking up and over the very corner of the darker woman's lips.

It's not perfect, but by the way Michonne's murmuring softly into the kiss and how her hips roll upwards to meet the downward thrust of Andrea's own it's also not like she isn't wanted; a thought that drives Andrea further into Michonne's kiss until Michonne has to pull her back by her neck with the only thing connecting them together being a lone strand of saliva lingering from their lips.

The way Michonne breathed in deeply at that point (husky, deep, everything that sets Andrea on fire) sent every flame Andrea had tried to repress scorching back into her belly, spreading slowly until she could feel it in her groin and that everything she saw was red and yellow and…

"God, Mich," this fire inside her, it consumed her until all she can feel is Michonne and the heat between her legs and she wants too much, so much. "Mich, Michonne take it off."

She doesn't know what 'it' actually is but when the younger woman unbuttons the jeans she has on then it's almost automatic that Andrea's hands drift towards the opened V presented to her, shaky fingers catching on the rough material for a moment before her hands are pressed against the cotton material of Michonne's pants and the wet heat that she feels there makes her want to swallow her tongue in hope that would muffle her whimper.

Her fingers get caught on the belt around Michonne's waist and with a frustrated growl Andrea ripped the damn thing away in a matter of seconds, throwing it across the room to hit against one of the cupboards with her hips bucking at Michonne's own hand being pressed against the material of her sweats just over her crotch; the fabric pressed into her giving her little relief even with the roughness of Michonne's hand.

Michonne watched her as she rocked forward against her companion's hand, the intensity in her gaze enough to make Andrea glare up at the ceiling with her lower lip trapped in between her teeth to trap the whimper that threatened to leave her as once again she felt fingers slide under the fabric of her sweatpants to grab at her ass and pull her harder against the hand pressed up against her.

Sweat had started to make its appearance on Andrea's forehead and with a sigh she pushed a few stray, blonde locks away from her as she continued to rock her hips forwards and direct her gaze up to the rotted ceiling above her with small pants pushing past her lips before she could even think about stopping them.

She couldn't even think. All she could do was move with the rhythm Michonne had set and try not to fall over the edge too soon.

They had never taken more than the bottom layer off the previous times they had done this (half-starved, half-awake, clean, dirty, in the privacy of four walls or in the open space of the trees of the forests they had moved through to survive) so when Michonne trailed her hands up her stomach to take Andrea's tank top with her it was like something had broken between them both and to stem the oncoming tide Andrea leant down to press her lips against the woman below her, shuddering slightly as the cold air trailed over her now bare front and back.

Blunt nails raked over her back and the mix of pleasure and pain made the blonde woman groan into the wet heat of Michonne's mouth, her own hands tangling with Michonne's clothing and her own until they were pressed together chest against chest and bare legs against bare legs.

"Haven't seen you like this before," Michonne whispered into the answering silence that had fallen after Andrea's whimpers had filled the room at the touch of Michonne's fingers sliding up and down the skin of her thighs before curving slightly until the blonde could feel those fingers skimming over her fully with a shamelessness that threatened to send Andrea over completely without even being fully touched.

God that would be pathetic, more pathetic than how Andrea assumed she probably looked now with how her hips were desperately rocking against Michonne's flexed thigh underneath her and how she couldn't actually stop muttering whilst her companion was silent as the four walls around them.

That's not good and it's not continuing.

Andrea pressed down on Michonne's thigh at the same time as she moved to tangle her fingers in the other woman's thick locks, pulling at her companion until Michonne had no other choice but to sit up and her face to contort with barely contained desire at the hand Andrea moved down the woman's abdomen, past her hips to cup Michonne fully with the very palm of her hand and how that feeling of arousal intensified further in Andrea's belly at the groaning sigh that answered her movements.

"You do talk," Andrea teased with a hushed giggle that quickly turned into a gasp as firm hands grasped at her hips, helping her move forward faster against the tensed thigh that rocked up and down to match her movements until all she can do is press her forehead against Michonne's shoulder and bite down at the skin to stifle the noises that are eager to escape past her lips.

Michonne laughed in between the large intakes of breath, her laughter causing Andrea's eyes to flicker closed and for her head to whirl at how such a sound can cause her to ache so deliriously that it wouldn't take much more for her to release over the darker woman's thigh in a matter of seconds, and _jesus_ that's embarrassing enough…

"Who's not talking now?" Michonne whispered dryly with a another laugh accompanying her hands that moved up to cup Andrea's breasts, thumbs immediately circling the hard nipples of the blonde woman before she took one in her mouth to flick experimentally at with her tongue until Andrea keened underneath her, writhing relentlessly at each stroke of Michonne's tongue against her.

'_Shut up'_ Andrea wanted to say but the thought (never mind the words) are trapped within her head as strong hands pushed her off an equally strong thigh – her eyes caught the dampness that shined on dark skin, so good, so pathetically good – until her back hits the wooden floorboards and fingers (strong, everything about Michonne is so strong) entered her with a speed and ferocity that has her coming apart before she can truly register what the white light behind the lids of her eyes _actually mean_.

If she expected Michonne to stop then Andrea was sorely mistaken as the other woman nudged her thighs open with her knee to settle herself in between them, the warrior's hand stilling inside her for a mere moment before starting up the hard thrusts again at a pace that was so agonizingly slow it made the blonde woman growl loudly with her head thrown back to stare at their moving shadows on the ceiling.

"Shh, you'll wake people up at this rate," Michonne said as she moved her body to cover her completely, rough lips being pressed to Andrea's ear as she grabbed at the blonde's leg to wrap it around her waist completely, giving the warrior more room to work as her free hand teasingly caressed the sensitive skin of the woman's inner thigh.

The younger woman captured Andrea's whimper with her mouth, kissed her top lip then her bottom one and bit down a little. Andrea's thighs squeezed her waist and she hooked her ankles over Michonne's ass to pull her back in, the sound being the cause on why the warrior laughed low in Andrea's ear.

Michonne rolled her hips against Andrea, growling at how her hips nudged against her hand that was finger deep in the blonde and came in direct contact with her clit, forcing her to thrust and for her fingers to curl into Andrea at various angles until she could control herself enough to not slam down with an uneven pace that threatened to hurt the blonde underneath her.

Andrea had never expected for her to be on her back, naked and her legs spread willingly and ready for Michonne so soon after everything had happened but here she was with a reality that didn't seem too bad at all. And damn Michonne had a nice ass, something the blonde recognized as her hands worked their way down to grip it and pull Michonne further against her, almost as if to push Michonne's touch deeper and deeper into her.

She lurched upwards when she felt Michonne's dexterous fingers thrust into her, two fingers being replaced with three and filling her so entirely that when she connected her lips with the warrior's in a hungry, passionate kiss that left Andrea clinging onto the muscular back of the younger woman with hands that dug into the woman's skin so hard that it didn't take a genius to realize that Michonne would definitely be sporting bruises tomorrow after all this.

Andrea bit down on the darker woman's lower lip, teasing it gently with her teeth at first until a sharp thrust from Michonne's fingers inside her made her snap, her fingers curling and the heat that had been in her groin swelling. She bit down hard enough on Michone's lip to draw blood that filled Andrea's mouth when she soothed the sore with her tongue as she slowly started to come down from the high her warrior had placed her in.

Michonne's grip on her hips loosened once Andrea's slowed down to a feeble grind against the other woman's hand, leading to the blonde hissing once the warrior pulled out with her eyes blacker than black and her fingers glinting with wetness as Michonne wiped her hand on one of the rags she had used previously to clean her sword with.

The fact that Andrea couldn't keep her eyes off the motion and that it made her jaw grow slack wasn't lost on the blonde as she watched, mesmerized as the younger woman wiped the rag up, over and in between her fingers to clean her hand. It was as if she was watching the world slowly disappear in front of her to be replaced with only Michonne and when the warrior finally looked up to stare at her it made Andrea whimper slightly in the back of her throat.

She cleared her throat, allowed herself to fall into the warmth of Michonne as she pressed her cheek against the sweaty shoulder with her breathing heavy and her chest stuttering against the heavy pants that filled the other woman's own. "Did you…?"

Michonne's laughter rumbled deep in her chest and made the ache Andrea had thought satisfied for now start to throb again.

"Yes," the younger woman stated with a simple shrug of her shoulders, her smile sly in a way Andrea knew she'd never see off the woman again in the view of the others in their group, especially not directed at her anyway.

"Oh, uhm," Andrea started lamely before she burst into giggles that made her collapse completely against the other woman, dragging them both onto the hard floor with the only heat between them both being their shared bodies pressed against one another, "I'm just that good huh?"

That drew a laugh from the woman pinned under her and a hand to run through her golden locks. "You've given me bruises."

"_Sorry_," Andrea said as she cocked her head to the side, her lip pulled upwards to get trapped in her teeth, looking at the woman underneath her almost coyly.

"No you're not," Michonne said again with her brow creased in amusement, rolling them both over until they were back on the lone mattress they had been sharing.

"You're right," the blonde admitted, happy to be surrounded in the warmth of the warrior once more even after all this time when she had been so sure she'd never feel such happiness with her again.

"I'm not sorry at all."


End file.
